Robot Wars Battle Cards
The Robot Wars Battle Cards were a set of Top Trumps based on certain individual competitor robots and the house robots for Robot Wars. There were four packs made, named Pack 1, Pack 2 etc. Each pack contained 32 cards, 30 of those were based on competitors, the other 2 were based on two house robots. The first three packs, were based on Series 4, with the 30 competitor robots being from Series 4, with the two house robots in each pack being the two of the five original house robots and the Refbot. This set misses out certain robots in the final two heats so that there are 32 cards in each pack. A few years later, a fourth pack was made, with the robots being based on certain robots from Series 6, with the two house robots being Mr. Psycho and Growler. Any robot that featured in any of the first three packs would not feature in the fourth pack, however, a robot from a team that also entered a robot that featured in the first three packs may be included. Any seedings of the robots for that series would not be featured on the card. Criteria on Cards Actual Statistics These are the options on the card that come from actual facts. Although some were slightly off. *Height - The height of the robot, measured in cm. Occasionally going to one decimal place. *Weight - The weight of the robot, measured in kg. Going to one decimal place. *Speed - The speed of the robot, measured in mph. Occasionally going to one decimal place. Predicted Characteristics These were options on the card that basically reflected on what the producers thought that the robots were capable of. However, a lot of the time, they didn't reflect how the robots performed in the main competition. All of these were measured in percentages. *Reliability - How reliable the robot appeared. *Armour - How strong the robot appeared. *Weapons - How effiecient the weapons were. *Roboteer's Skill - How competent the drivers of the robots were. *Manoevrability - How manoevrable the robot appeared. Pack 1 Pack 1 included all of those robots that featured in Heat F, Heat G, Heat H, Heat I and Heat J of the Fourth Wars. Robots included Gemini Tornado Kater Killer Berserk 2 Inverterbrat The Creature Gravedigger Thermidor 2 Kronic the Wedgehog Dreadnaught XP-1 Warhog Darke Destroyer II Wheely Big Cheese Prizephita Mk II Wheelosaurus Suicidal Tendencies Killertron Maverick Killerhurtz Destruct-A-Bubble Eric Centurion Splinter Small Torque Bigger Brother Clawed Hopper Hammer & Tong Stinger Spikasaurus Bulldog Breed II Matilda Sergeant Bash Pack 2 Pack 2 included all of those robots that featured in Heat K, Heat L, Heat M, Heat N, Heat O, Heat P of the Fourth Wars, excluding Cerberus, Terror Bull, Raizer Blade, The Predator, Saw Point, Overkill GTI. As V-Max was a reserve, it was not included. Robots included Evil Weevil Mousetrap Tiberius Wel' Dor Sumpthing Little Fly Spawn of Skutter Knightmare Banshee Plunderbird 4 Vercingetorix Fat Boy Tin Wild Thing The Steel Avenger Humphrey Sir Chromalot Reactor Scorpion Behemoth Arnold, Arnold Terminegger Rambot X-Terminator 2 Judge Shred 2 Millennium Bug Panic Attack II S.M.I.D.S.Y. Aggrobot II Oblivion II Hypno-Disc Onslaught Dead Metal Shunt Pack 3 Pack 3 included all of those robots that featured in the first five heats of the Fourth Wars. Robots included Chaos 2 Atomic Indefatigable King B3 Medusa 2000 Attila the Drum [Razer Robochciken Velocirippa Pussycat Reptirron Milly-Ann Bug Firestorm 2 Scar The Morgue Diotoir Bolt from the Blue Ming 2 Steg 2 Cronos Crusader 2 Mortis Iron Awe Mazakari 101 Henry 2 Dominator 2 Shadow of Napalm Disc-O-Inferno Major Tom Sir Killalot Refbot Pack 4 Pack 4 included various robots that featured in the Sixth Wars. Robots included Terrorhurtz Vader Mighty Mouse Hydra Barber-Ous II Anarchy Dantomkia Brutus Maximus A-Kill Spin Doctor Killer Carrot 2 Corkscrew Sabre Tooth Cyrax Thor W.A.S.P. Mega Hurts 2 S3 Shredder The Alien Raging Reality Barbaric Response 13 Black Demolition Man Kan Opener Crushtacean Ruf Ruf Dougal Fluffy 259 Supernova Mr. Psycho Growler Category:Merchandise